


Fire and water

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Beaches, Bonfires, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Swimming
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Parlo di tutto. Parlo della spiaggia, e del mare, e di me e te... davvero, Hikka, penso di non essermi mai sentito così rilassato in vita mia.”
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	Fire and water

**Fire and water**

Hikaru era semisdraiato sul telo da spiaggia, l’espressione rilassata, il respiro calmo.

Yuya era fra le sue gambe, la schiena contro il suo petto, la testa appoggiata contro la sua spalla.

Nessuno dei due poteva ricordare l’ultima volta in cui erano stati così bene.

Il piccolo falò accanto a loro faceva abbastanza luce da permettere di guardarsi intorno, ma nemmeno sembravano accorgersene.

“A cosa stai pensando?” chiese Hikaru al fidanzato, quando lo vide rimanere in silenzio troppo a lungo, senza fare niente tranne guardare il cielo.

Yuya scrollò le spalle, stendendosi meglio contro di lui, lasciando che le sue braccia lo avvolgessero del tutto.

“A niente. Pensavo solo che è qualcosa che non faccio quasi mai, e che mi piace da morire.” spiegò, voltandosi nell’abbraccio di Hikaru. “Dovremmo farlo più spesso.”

Yaotome rise e annuì, abbassandosi a baciarlo.

“Parli del falò?”

“Parlo di tutto. Parlo della spiaggia, e del mare, e di me e te... davvero, Hikka, penso di non essermi mai sentito così rilassato in vita mia.” spiegò, sorridendogli e poi tornando a guardare il cielo e il mare.

Il più piccolo annuì, pensieroso.

Aveva ragione, era qualcosa che non avevano quasi mai la possibilità di fare.

Passare il tempo così, insieme, non era mai semplice a causa del lavoro, e quando avrebbero potuto farlo trovavano sempre scuse che gli impedissero di passare il loro tempo insieme così piacevolmente.

Quella notte, invece, era perfetta.

Era perfetta la lieve brezza mista al calore del fuoco, era perfetto il suono delle onde basse che toccavano il bagnasciuga, era perfetta la sensazione di avere il fidanzato fra le braccia, e sapere di non doverlo lasciar andare.

Aveva ragione, dovevano decisamente farlo più spesso.

“Che te ne pare di una nuotata?” chiese improvvisamente, alzandosi e dando la mano a Yuya, aiutandolo a fare lo stesso.

Il più grande sorrise, poi annuì e lo seguì a riva, lentamente.

L’acqua era tiepida e così piacevole che non impiegarono molto a entrare.

Una volta bagnati dalla testa ai piedi, Hikaru prese Yuya dalla vita, abbracciandolo e iniziando a baciarlo.

“Ciao.” mormorò, ridacchiando.

“Ciao.” rispose l’altro, circondando il collo di Hikaru con le braccia e sospirando, completamente in pace con sé stesso.

“E se restassimo qui tutta la notte?”

“Le nostre mani diventerebbero tutte rugose.”

“Possiamo tornare in spiaggia ogni tanto.” disse Hikaru, incapace di smettere di sorridere.

“Allora si può fare. E forse possiamo stare ancora di più. Forse possiamo rimanere anche domani.”

“E il giorno dopo.”

“E quello dopo ancora.”

Iniziarono a ridere, prima di lasciarsi andare in acqua, guardando verso il falò che illuminava la spiaggia.

“Yuu...” disse improvvisamente Hikaru, baciando il collo del più grande. “Non mi importa se restiamo o no. Mi va bene ovunque, se sono con te.”

Takaki arrossì, poco avvezzo a cose del genere da parte del fidanzato, ma poi annuì.

“Hai ragione. Anche per me ovunque va bene, finché ci sei anche tu.” sorrise, chiudendo gli occhi e lasciandosi andare contro di lui. “Ti amo, Hikka.”

“Anche io, Yuya. Ti amo anche io.”


End file.
